Mi Chica
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Minific en reto a una imagen, deseando sea de su agrado, Albertfic


_**Mi Chica**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Retofic 2 Lovers**_

 _ **Imagen- minific**_

Candy había sufrido un accidente automovilístico, estaba lastimada de un brazo, en su trabajo por la lesión le dieron algunos meses para su recuperación después de la cirugía en la que había sido sometida. Las noches despertaba abruptamente, asustada por soñar aun en el choque de los autos, ella iba en el autobús, su brazo quedo prensado entre el metal de este, al ir sentada y con el cinturón, se había quedado dormida, el impacto fue tal que aun a tres semanas, escuchaba le sonido de las láminas romperse y eso le daba inseguridad.

\- Hola Candy, no te ves bien, debiste tomar algún medicamento.

\- No. Ya pase la etapa de antibióticos, debo superar ese mal momento. Candy apretaba sus ojos recordando como el autobús había caído y ella fue una de las pocas que sobrevivieron, con solo la lesión de su mano izquierda. Un hombre la había ayudado a salir del camión y ver los autos y las personas heridas, fue impactante, tanto que el auto que estaba encima del autobús tenía a un joven rubio, al que también habían lanzado contra el autobús, el camión de carga que los había golpeado, al perder los frenos.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! Te estoy hablando.

\- Lo siento, creo que recordé algo del lugar, había un herido, un joven rubio, el recibió todo el impacto del camión de carga. ¿Quiero saber que le paso?

\- No tengo ningún joven rubio, en las personas fallecidas. De hecho, no tengo a nadie en el otro auto, se encontraba estacionado.

\- No, yo lo vi, lo recuerdo bien, cabello corto, tez blanca, uno de sus brazos salía por la puerta. Estaba herido, dime que no murió.

\- No tengo a ningún paciente de ese evento, rubio de tez blanca.

\- Hablare con el policía. En ese momento un hombre realizaba llamadas, la enfermera que revisaba la terapia de Candy, se sentía observada, mandaba al guardia de la puerta y comentaba que ese hombre era un administrador que representaba a un hombre lastimado en el área restringida.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tenemos a alguien ahí?

\- Desde que se llenó el hospital de heridos, solo que a ese paciente lo tienen aislado, es alguien importante. La enfermera salía sin decir nada, para alcanzar a Candy, al hacerlo, le tomaba del brazo derecho y la metía de nuevo al hospital.

\- Candy, tienes razón, había alguien en ese auto, se encuentra en el área restringida, es un hombre importante, no quieren que nadie lo vea, ve por las escaleras de emergencia, te vas por el área infantil, sales en ginecología y subes por la escalera de la azotea.

\- Gracias Olga, iré a hora, debo ver si es la misma persona que veo en mi mente.

Al llegar, Candy notaba que había un hombre custodiando la puerta, se regresaba hasta pediatría y se vestía con el uniforme de su gaveta, para poder intentar entrar, tenía que quitarse el vendaje de su brazo y así podría lograrlo.

\- Buenas tardes, vine a revisar la presión.

\- Adelante, señorita. Candy al ver el rostro del hombre, recordó todo, salía del autobús, estaba herida, él estaba con un brazo y su cabeza salía por la ventana, el brazo sangraba, había heridos, ella fue a verlo a él, al despertar se quitaba la camisa, estaba lesionado con heridas en su pecho pero aun así le envolvía el brazo, ambos se habían visto antes.

\- ¡Albert! ¡Albert!

Aun dormido, al escucharla, abría sus ojos, reconocía a la joven enfermera, lo llamaba,

\- Ca… Can… ¡Candy!

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo están las heridas en tu pecho?

\- No lo sé. Solo recuerdo que después del impacto, te vi herida… de… ¿tu brazo?

\- Si, ya pasaron tres semanas, Albert. Estuve en cirugía, mi brazo estará bien, mira.

\- Me asusté mucho al despertar y verte con tu brazo sangrando,

\- Albert, yo, perdí el sentido, ni siquiera podía recordarte, pensé que era un sueño y… a quien veía en el auto era… a Anthony.

\- ¡Candy! Tony murió hace mucho tiempo.

\- Lo sé, pero, pero te han escondido y… solo lo veía a él, y… pensé que me iba a volver loca.

\- No, Candy, tu ere mi chica, aunque sea a escondidas, pero solo eres mía.

\- ¡Albert! Afuera tienes un guardia, no lo digas en alto.

\- Candy, después de lo que pasamos, no podemos continuar ocultándonos. Sabes lo mucho que te amo, no puedo seguir así, te deseo conmigo, todo el tiempo, el accidente, estaba siguiéndote, vi cuando subiste al autobús, el hombre que manejaba el camión de carga, me venía siguiendo, amor. No fueron los frenos. George se está haciendo cargo de todo.

\- Albert, no podía buscarte y pensé que no sabías que estaba en el autobús, salí muy desorientada, lo siento mucho mi amor.

Albert le tomo la mano derecha, la atrajo hacia él y poco a poco le llenaba de besos. Una enfermera se presentaba afuera, Candy escuchaba, pero Albert no dejo que se separara de él, entraba y al ver a Candy ahí, fruncía el entre cejo, molesta con ella a lo que Albert comentaba,

\- Enfermera, la señorita Candy mi novia, ella se quedará aquí conmigo, no quiero que salga y mi guardia traerá sus cosas.

La boca de Sonia, la jefa de guardias se abrió totalmente en la caída de quijadas al reflejar sus sorpresa, Albert acercaba más a Candy para que se sentara en la cama y el pudiera abrazarla sin lastimarla. El guardia se asomaba y él le comentaba

\- Dile a George, que Candy ya se encuentra conmigo, que ya no es necesario que la busque, mi novia no se alejara de mi lado.

Candy lo miraba emocionada a los ojos, deseaba llorar por lo que estaba diciendo, pensaba que siempre estaría tras las sombras, ahora Albert ya no quería tenerla lejos, después de lo vivido, ella tampoco deseaba alejarse. Salía la enfermera y el guardia se llevaba las llaves del departamento de Candy, le traería ropa como se lo pidieron a través de la compañera que vivía con ella.

Días después, en los periódicos se anunciaba el intento de asesinato de William Albert Andrew y quienes eran los culpables, ya estaba tras las rejas, dejando la posibilidad de un matrimonio conveniente con socios interesados en el patrimonio del rubio. En la sección de sociales se daba un comunicado acerca de la mujer de William Andrew y su noviazgo por más de tres años.

Al salir del hospital, las cámaras abarrotaban las salidas del lugar, a lo que William acepto dar una conferencia de prensa y comunicaba a los medios televisivos. Después de dar los por menores del atentado, donde fallecieron muchas personas y mostrar evidencias y pruebas que sostenían a los culpables tras las rejas, al final una pregunta lo detenía camino a la salida,

\- Señor, se anuncia que ha sostenido relaciones con una mujer desconocida. Albert giraba a ver al reportero y con media sonrisa le respondía,

\- Mi chica y yo estamos muy felices, hace unos días le pedí matrimonio y me ha aceptado.

Las cámaras y reporteros trataban de darle alcance, el, ya no se detenía, lo estaban esperando con muchas ansias desde hacía un par de horas, ella estaba en el yate en espera de él. Saldrían por tres semanas de luna de miel, se habían casado a escondidas y apenas estaban publicando su compromiso.

Fin

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo minific, espacios vacíos, acostumbrados a ser desplegados en una espera de hasta años,**_

 _ **hoy en breve, con todo cariño para quienes leen y desean suspirar un poco,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
